


Veritas

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward situations, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Politics, Romance, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the meaning of the word 'truth' that becomes truly known when one can finally learn to be true to oneself and allow them to feel certain emotions? A road that both Damuron and Alexei have to take to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veritas

In his dreams, from in front of him he can see that there is a very long road. Whenever he takes a step, the scenery all around him shifts, from what appears to be an ocean, to a scorching desert, and even what appears to be space itself. The road, however, never seems to break down, nor deteriorate and no matter what he can’t seem to get himself to keep from moving. All but helpless to the motions that his sleep forces him to carry through in this land of mysticism and forgotten memories.

 

Although, in this time it doesn’t last long, because he hears a voice, albeit muffled, calling out to him. How can he tell? Well, from the simple fact that it seems like his name is being uttered. Slowly, that brings him back to reality to find that he’s fallen asleep on his lab desk with drool at the edge of his mouth. He was looking up at the eyes of a very irritated-looking scientist. He gulped.

 

This man’s name is Damuron Atomais, he is a brunette, dark-skinned, and he’s about 29 years old. He’s been referred to someone as ‘brilliant, but lazy’ and every year throughout school has been nothing but a coasting for someone with his rich background. He doesn’t know what it means to be unfortunate, truly, and although he’s matured more than he has in recent years, he still has a lot to learn. For one never stops learning after taking a step in every day of their lives.

 

Right now he’s actually a pretty decent singer as a result of lessons, but he’s pursuing to become someone able to be a Astrologist like his so-called elder in that field. Speaking of which...

 

He is about to be disciplined by someone who is from a radically different background, and his name is Alexei Dinoia, who is currently about seven years older than Damuron. He is white-haired, red-eyed, pale-skinned, and certainly still looking young if it wasn’t for the stress that’s showing with the bit of wrinkle under his eyes. He is actually just a bit even taller than Damuron and he is a no-nonsense, studious, and genius of a man that makes those in his field jealous enough for him to incur great enemies.

 

However, he is from an unfortunate background, living on the streets when he was younger, his parents passing shortly after he reached highschool and only making it to where he was due to him studying hard enough as well as receiving proper scholarships. He gained a sort of popularity, strong within a woman by the name of Canary and some others, at the very least, and after awhile found someone who was willing to work with him in his field. Usually it’d be Canary, but she had gone abroad for four years.

 

Damuron and Alexei as of this moment had known each other for three  years.

 

Alexei said sternly to the brunette, “What do you think you’re doing? Sleeping again, Damuron? If you sleep there you might wind up doing something irreparable to your back. Plus, I had been speaking to you about a certain part in the book you will need to outline for the students when I’m out for a week. And you wonder why I become so cross with you at times.”

 

Damuron sighed to himself before picking himself up so he’d sit up straight in his seat, looking at the nonplussed man in front of him. He said, giving a salute and a sarcastic, “Yes, Commandant.”

 

Thwack.

 

The brunette rubbed his head after the white-haired male hit him with a book. “Yes...Alexei. Are we done now, at least?”

 

Alexei sighed to himself, wondering what he was going to do with this man... because no, they weren’t done. He emphasized such a thing by proceeding to say nothing else and frown expectantly at the other man. Then when Damuron didn’t make a move to leave, he said, “Let’s start from the beginning...”

 

...

 

Damuron groaned as he sat down for lunch, rubbing his temples. Maybe he should’ve made sure to not have watched those many episodes of Family Guy last night just because he thought they were funny. It would’ve made Alexei’s private lecture more bearable. Oh well, what can he do?

 

His fellows, pursuing similar fields to himself or other things seemed to pick up on his bad mood, as one of them asked, “Had a rough time with Professor Alexei, again, huh?”

 

The brunette grinned sheepishly and said, “Ya bet! Sometimes I wonder if that guy has ever relaxed a’ day in his life.”

 

Another one of his friends, named Shane, spoke up, saying, “Well, you didn’t hear it from me but I believe he’s never even took a sick day off for once in his entire time of going to school and now even at his job here.”

 

Damuron snorted and said, “I can back that up. Canary used to mention that it meant he was jus’ extremely hardworking but I think he means ta work himself ta death.”

 

One of his so-called friends suddenly says, joking, “If he did, it’d be a relief. Do you know how many people are trying to get into the same position he has?”

 

The brunette sort of let it try to fade to the background as they made a multitude of jokes surrounding the guy and about his so-called fanclub. He generally ignored them when they went on this tangent, remembering when he did the same thing quite awhile ago. But for some reason him saying those things now bothered him enough that he didn’t do any of those sort of things on his own part. Although now there was another issue...

 

He was beginning to resent his so-called friends’ words and actions, not to mention feel uncomfortable when they made often careless remarks. He sighed to himself, wondering where his carefree, easygoing nature went.

 

One of them started to say, “Oh look there is the ‘Commandant’ now. Did you hear the new rumor? That he killed someone?”

 

Another one of them said, “Hah, the professor? You know what? I wouldn’t doubt it he did it to get where he was now. I hear he comes from a dirt poor background and you know how those people are, stealing from the rich all the time by just breathing!”

 

Damuron couldn’t stand it anymore and put down his cellphone, texting a friend of his named Yaegar about dealing with absolute morons. He opened his mouth, and then another one of his fake friends said, “Oh here he comes. Maybe if we’re sneaky enough about it we can all tell him he’d be doing this university a favor by him getting rid of himself!”

 

The brunette punched the male in the face and said, “How about ya take a chill pill an’ shut yer mouth, huh? I’m sick of hangin’ out with ya folks anyway. Toodles.”

 

Damuron got to his feet, ignoring the shocked looks or groan of pain from the hit offender, gathered up his stuff and proceeded on his way, whilst also looking for Alexei. He finds it a bit odd the man can just easily disappear like that but hopefully it meant he hadn’t heard a thing.

 

He sighed to himself, beginning to look for the man. He needed to get some reference papers for the lessons anyway

 

...

 

Damuron found the white-haired man in the hallways, holding his books and fiddling with the keys to his classroom. He grinned and slapped Alexei on the back, saying, “Hey Alexei! Looks like ya need some help there.”

 

Ironically as a result of Damuron’s sudden appearance, it surprised the older man and his books tumbled to the ground. Alexei didn’t say anything for a moment, however, and began to slowly pick up his books, which cause the brunette to help him by picking up one. At this, the albino said, “I don’t need your help, Damuron. Why don’t you just go back to your friends to talk? There’s still a plenty amount of free time left.”

 

Damuron laughed and handed the book over to Alexei, who refused to face him, but took the book anyway. “Why should I?”

 

The professor said, “You know why. I saw you laughing with them, and listening to them...saying such things.”

 

The brunette paused, feeling a bit guilty he hadn’t stopped his friends earlier. “I punched the hell outta one of ‘em though. So that’s fair compensation, right?”

 

“Hmph.”

 

Alexei moved to open the door and getting annoyed at his flippant attitude, Damuron reached out to grab a hold of the white-haired man’s shoulder to turn him around. He succeeds, due to having the art of surprise over the other. But... he sees the way Alexei’s eyes have become distorted by wetness, which makes the professor scoff, and slap Damuron across the face. “I didn’t say you could touch me. Leave me be, I’ll handle the preparing of the lesson alone since you’re incapable of following orders.”

 

Damuron frowned and brushed right past Alexei and moved to stand in front of him. “Aw hell nah. Yer going ta be goin’ home with me since my classes are over an’ ya don’t have any ta teach. I only came here ta grab the proper stuff so when I teach that class for ya for a week I’m not without some references an’ the like.”

 

Alexei suddenly moved to close the door behind him, and looked down at Damuron with an icey expression as he snapped at him, “You’re like a crow. Never knowing when to back off even when you’re being shooed at. An eyesore.”

 

The brunette grinned sheepishly, saying, “I’d kinda prefer ta be compared ta a’ raven if I’m bein’ honest.”  
  


In response Damuron receives a resigned sigh. “Fine. I’ll come with you, but I’m not going to your house. God knows you probably lord your wealth over everyone you get to come over.”

 

“Aw, c’mon ya know I’m not like that.”

 

To Damuron’s disappointment Alexei decides not to dignify that with a response. Then, when Alexei is grabbing stuff, the brunette gets a grand idea to tease him by sneaking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. “W-What are you--stop it this once!”

 

Damuron doesn’t notice the amount of red coloring Alexei’s face as the man freezes. “Naw, not until ya feel better. See? It’s workin’ already, yer calmer already.”

 

Alexei doesn’t say anything further about the issue, but that’s because unbeknownst to Damuron, he’s enjoying it more than he lets on.

 

...

 

Damuron knew Alexei hadn’t bought a car and before he started attending college as an assistant to the white-haired male that the man often had commuted by train or bus because he lived in the next city over. Instead of taking Alexei to his home, though, he made a sharp right after a bit of going straight and wound up at his house. Alexei, in the meanwhile, got out of the car, seeming quiet and Damuron was sure he was going to be displeased. Instead the man said, “I apologize for my behavior. I reacted a bit rudely to you for no reason. It wasn’t you who said those hurtful words and I took it out on you, knowing that.”

 

The brunette looked surprised but he could see the sad look on Alexei’s face, even though it was well within night.

 

He came over to Alexei and flung an arm around the now-surprised man’s shoulders. “Hey, no need ta worry about it! We’re all buddies here, ain’t we?”

 

The professor’s words were stolen from him for a moment, before he blinked, and laughed to himself a little. Then he did something that truly dazzled Damuron: he smiled. It made Damuron’s heart skip a bit. “Damuron, I think we may be coming to an understanding, and I think I realize why Canary didn’t mind you that much. That said, I guess we are ‘buddies’, as you say.”

 

Damuron just nodded, trying to remember the last time Alexei was in such a good mood. Quickly, the brunette went to unlock his door and the white-haired male brushed past him, nearly pushing him off the door step. “W-woah there! Ya couldn’t’a waited a’ moment?!”

 

Alexei stopped to pass Damuron a smirk before he said, heading towards the kitchen, “No. Not really. Time waits for no one.”

 

Damuron sighed and closed the door before locking it. Then he went to follow Alexei, who had already set down all of his papers on the table, and wasn’t even in the kitchen himself. Damn, the guy moves fast.

 

He tried to look around the house in order to find him but found that about most of the places Alexei wasn’t even present so he decided to come back to the kitchen. That was only one of the downsides to having a huge house. He begins to look over the ones he’ll need for the lesson and presentation, and grabs some of the papers himself to move down next to the computer in the livingroom. After editing stuff on a slideshow, he smells something nice and by his side is Alexei, who is wearing an apron. He says, “I made tea for the both of us.”

 

Alexei purposely moves so he is behind the sitting man and his arms are encircling him as he holds the tea out for Damuron. The brunette finds the proximity surprising but takes the tea cup, which also has a cloth underneath it, probably so he doesn’t burn his hands as he does so.

 

The white-haired man pulls up a chair to sit beside him, still wearing the apron and begins to systematically point out the mistakes in the presentation. Damuron sips his tea, wondering if it had been a ploy to allow him to speak and do that, but maybe he’s being paranoid here. “Alright, alright, I’ll fix that an’ this, geez.”

 

Alexei said with a pleased look, “So it seems you can be disciplined after all.”

 

Damuron gave him a look. “What’s that supposed’ta mean, huh?”

 

The man didn’t say anything more, and just smiled at him. Which lead Damuron to ask, “... Didja jus’ crack a’ joke?”

 

“Maybe. Focus on your work.”

 

...

 

The brunette soon found that the white-haired male had somehow coerced him to bring himself to his private bedroom as well. Maybe it was because it became exceedingly late, or otherwise-- thoughts that became muddled as Alexei willingly kissed him and his arms wrapped around him. For some reason Damuron found himself reciprocating, and his hands exploring the other man more than he would normally... but he felt it was fine. After all, he was an easy-going kind of person and Alexei didn’t seem to mind.

 

He heard Alexei murmur in his ear, “Touch me, you fool.”

 

Soon enough he pushed the taller man back onto the bed and leaned forward to lick his neck while his hands set to slipping beneath the waist band of Alexei’s pants. Then he began to palm the white-haired male, making him gasp...

 

...

 

Damuron wakes up with a gasp, sweat dotting his brow, as he rubbed his face, and looked quickly around his bed, realizing that he had quite a dream. One he hadn’t had in quite awhile and considering who it was about it disturbed him. He knew that there was one thing for sure besides that though: he needed a damn cold shower.

 

The brunette rose out of the bed, hauling his way into the bathroom, and not even seeming to notice that the shower was on. He just wondered if he’d left it on or something like that in his sleep-addled mind. He then stepped in, and opened the shower curtain.

 

He blinked blearily, looking up to see red eyes meet his. And then Damuron’s eyes look down.

 

SLAP.

 

...

 

Damuron was rubbing his face for awhile, wondering why his life had to contain more than a couple of series of embarrassing moments he just happened to run straight along into. Granted it was his fault in the first place, with Alexei deciding to afterwards when he was finished cleaning up to leave him to ‘his own mess’, and act completely cold to him on the way out. The white-haired man had gone off to do some early morning class.

 

The brunette himself didn’t have class until a few hours but he felt embarrassed to even think about showing himself in early, so he moved to wash himself up and watch a few comedy shows.

 

...

 

After school was finished and Damuron was done with his classes he saw that a certain white-haired male was making a beeline for him. He blinked and found himself being pulled by the arm, stumbling across the bustling hall. He always thought that Alexei looked pretty frail on the outside, but compared to what was underneath and the strength he showed in pulling him along--

 

The hell was he thinking about that for? God now he can’t get the image of Alexei in the shower out of his mind. “H-Hey! Not that I mind ya bein’ excited ta drag me around a’ coupla places but ya could be a lil’ more gentle on poor ol’ Damuron here.”  
  


Alexei shot back shortly, “You’re 29, for goodness’ sake. Act more your age instead of trying to put on some odd, innocent old man act. It’s not endearing in the slightest.”

 

Damuron said, feeling like tears would come to his face (except not really), “Aw now ya be hurtin’ this guy’s feelins.”

 

Alexei just scoffed.

 

Quickly though the brunette matched the white-haired man’s pace as he got himself to put more momentum behind his feet, not knowing why the man was going so quickly. Before he answered, Alexei said shortly, “An unwanted suitor, a politician who paid this college a visit this one time and decided he wanted me to...”

 

Alexei doesn’t finished and instead continues, saying, “He’s here, and I need you to get me out of here as quick as possible.”

 

As soon as they rounded the corner, Alexei’s the first to bump into the man. He appears to have blond shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Damuron finds that the white-haired man tightens his grip on his arm...almost painfully so.

 

Alexei said to said politician, “I’m busy. We’ll have to talk later.”

 

The man makes a grandiose bow and smirks at the both of them, still standing in the way. “But Alexei, I could give you a leg up in this world. Possibly literally, if you should decide to accompany me onto a dinner date.”

 

The white-haired man just stonewalled him with an unimpressed look. “Go away, you’re like a gnat. I implied I wasn’t interested and you just can’t seem to take a hint. Not to mention this is a public place. Must you always act like such a damned fool? ”

 

The politcian leaned in and for the first time Damuron saw Alexei start in surprise, or maybe it was something else entirely because the grip became even tighter. “Just as I thought, you’re prettier up close, Alexei. Maybe I can educate you on what it means to use someone as tool, with you being a main example in the lesson. Just like last ti--”

 

Alexei’s expression turned dark as he interrupted curtly, “--I already know how to use someone, far more than someone as insipid and idiotic would ever realize. Maybe you should keep your delusions to yourself. It’d be less of a waste of my time when you would.”

 

Damuron then decided to spontaneously pull his arm out of Alexei’s grip before to wrap his arms around the admittedly taller man and lean his head against his shoulder, saying, “Say Alexei, shouldn’t we go ta our dinner date? Ya know it’s been awhile since we’ve been out..”

 

The brunette felt some satisfaction at seeing the abject anger on the politician’s face as Alexei seemed to blush a soft red. Then, the white-haired male smiled at Damuron, saying, “You’re right. It’s been awhile. I hope we try out Legal Seafood--they just opened up in town.”

 

Damuron noticed how happy the man looked and it brought genuine happiness to him for some reason, liking the man’s warm smile that the brunette made sure to return with a grin. “Sure! What better place ta go for our first time in a’ awhile!”

 

The two began to move out of there, after they walked around him. The blond turned around to grab Alexei’s arm.

 

The politician sneered and asked, “Alexei, don’t tell me you two are in ‘that’ kind of relationship?”

 

Alexei said promptly, slapping away that hand with ease, “We are. Now move aside. I did tell you that I was already busy. Damuron, let’s go.”

 

Damuron smirked smugly at the man and then they left.

 

...

 

They’re outside now, and there are few people now wanting to escape to home after exams.

 

“Say Alexei--”

 

Alexei interrupts Damuron’s words with a curt, “--Not a word out of you bragging about that moment or else I’ll find a way to make you ... regret it.”

 

Damuron laughed and said, “Nah, ain’t what I was goin’ ta even go fer. I wanted ta say that we looked pretty badass out there. ‘Specially ya.”

 

The white-haired man’s eyebrows were raised and he asked, “Surely even you could tell the full extent of the situation and are not saying that just to get into my good graces?”

 

The brunette asked, “Now why would ya think that?”

 

Alexei paused, and said to the side, “So you really are a simpleton. You really don’t know what kind of person I am.”

 

Damuron didn’t say anything at first, and for a moment, he feels strange. The way his heart twists into a sort-of uncomfortable spiral in his chest, and the way his face burns... but are things that aren’t in a good manner. He knows the feeling soon enough, however, and is simply reminded of the way his father used to regard or speak to him when he didn’t conform to his wishes.

 

He decides that he is unable to say anything, even still. “...”

 

Alexei doesn’t seem to notice or if he does, Damuron supposes he doesn’t care, for the man continues, saying, “To me, people are like tools. I use them as I see fit, and you are no different. Don’t forget that.”

 

Despite his age, Damuron knew that he was oft too naive a lot of the times for his own good, but he felt despite the way that his feelings were becoming shaken, that it was not all there was to this story. Still, he was hurt, and he didn’t like the feeling. Of losing even in the end when he’s tried his best to remain kind. He says, an edge to his tone like a sharpened blade, “Ya well, are ya goin’ ta keep talkin’ to me like I’m some kinda simpleton? ‘Cause I already gathered ya acted like that was a’ thing. What, do ya like seein’ me suffer or somethin’? Or maybe ya’d like to explain why’d ya act so flustered when it was jus’ between me an’ ya bein’ all lovey-dovey.

 

It’s fine if ya don’t like bein’ honest with yerself or somethin’ like that but if yer goin’ta’ get me involved in some kinda powergamin’ mind bullcrap, then leave me outta it. I’m not goin’ta try ta take my time siftin’ apart yer feelins’ like I’m some kinda mind reader. I don’t know what happened to ya, or at least the full story, but does it really justify ya treatin’ me like a’ piece of crap?”

 

Alexei doesn’t seem to say anything to that, or maybe he’s preparing his own verbal rebuttal. Regardless, Damuron doesn’t care to find out if either of those are true, and turns his back on the man, after pulling away from him. He cursed himself for falling in love with people that can’t ever properly reciprocate. First Canary, and now Alexei.

 

Why did he fall in love with the guy in the first place?

 

Damuron for the first time in a long while loathes himself, for thinking about either of them in that manner, or even further still. He figures it’s easier just trying to flirt with the ladies he sees anyways. But, still...

 

“Damuron, wait!”

 

The brunette ignored the sound of the white-haired male calling out to his name out of bitterness as he crosses the road.

 

“DAMURON, YOU FOOL!”

 

The next thing the brunette remembers is himself being roughly shoved to the ground, as a car speeds by, hitting someone else in his stead and --

 

Damuron remembers the rest but it’s too painful for him to recount everything, especially when there’s a near-dead man in his arms by the end of it.

 

...

 

Alexei has a scary pale-white complexion the next time Damuron sees him and he is actually awake to boot as well. He doesn’t know what to say to the man, although Alexei seems fit to speak up first, saying, his voice sounding weird due to the drugs, “You would be more useful to me if you didn’t sulk there all day, and if you will do that instead, then you’d better listen to what I have to say well. I was trailing you to come up with an apology for being so hard on you, but I had my reasons... which is still no excuse. However, I hope you can understand.”

 

Instead, Damuron finally blurts out, reaching to grip the other man’s shoulders, “YA IDIOT! YA COULDA SERIOUSLY DIED! WHAT THE HELL WERE YA THINKIN’?!”

 

Alexei says eerily calmly, “I was thinking of you.”

 

Damuron blinked, asking, “What?!”

 

Then, the white-haired man replied, “I’d give my life in an instant without a second thought to something I thought was worth it. Even if so, I was afraid of that. I didn’t want to even become that close to you, that’s why I...”

 

Alexei shook his head. “Damuron, I realized I have come to enjoy your company more than I could have ever known. I realized that you must’ve have felt the same and even so I almost ruined--”

 

“So ya want to apologize by later havin’ us go on a’ date. It’s a deal.”

 

The white-haired male blushed, saying, “Why must you put words in my mouth?”

 

Damuron grinned, noticing that the man didn’t look upset at the idea, more like he was happy about it from what he could tell. “That ain’t a’ no, isn’t it? ‘Sides, we were ‘spposed ta go on one earlier today. But as ya can see...”

 

Alexei paused, before he laughed. Damuron almost couldn’t believe it, but he was laughing and he smiled, saying, “Oh, how I was wrong. I underestimated you most dearly. You are more conniving than you appear.”

 

Damuron grinned as he leaned in towards the other male. He watched Alexei’s expression change, and a spark come to red-colored irises as silence greeted him. The man was actually anticipating what he was about to do.

 

So he fulfilled his end of the bargain and gently kissed the man on his lips. Then, Damuron moved both of his hands to hold onto Alexei’s, and the white-haired man intertwined their fingers.

 

...

 

Alexei had to be in the hospital for a week before he got better, but he wasn’t quite the same, even as that week passed. Today wa the day he was getting discharged, but...

 

He had to get around in a wheel chair and, well it was only temporary so he supposed it was alright.  He put down his cellphone, knowing Damuron would arrive soon.

 

At that moment, though, he heard his door to his room open and he looked up, with a smile on his face, his heart beat racing fast in his chest. He doesn’t know why but being with Damuron still simply made him happy, and this time, he could accept that fact. Because maybe that’s how love is.

 

“Damuron--”

 

The white-haired man started and the rest of his sentence died on his lips as he saw a certain blond haired man with a dreadful smile instead. Alexei’s smile fell as he asked darkly, “What do you want?”

 

The blond said, “Go ahead. Tell Damuron that you don’t really cherish him and simply wish to use him as a tool. Or was that a lie to cover it up so I wouldn’t find out you found someone you actually really liked? Maybe this time the car wouldn’t miss the intended target.”

 

Alexei didn’t even so much as react, because he always knew the other man could only think of such droll planning and the blond smirked, taking the silence as him winning. “Well, Alexei? I’m waiting. It’s not like you could do anything, as a result of being lowborn and in your current state.”

 

But Alexei was a little unsure. He had just received a text from the man that ‘he was on the road’ and therefore flat out calling/texting him was out of the question in terms of warning. Well, he could still text him so he could receive it later, but...he began to worry needlessly. What if when he arrived the blond had his men waiting for him outside of the hospital?

 

So many what-ifs.

 

The white-haired man picked up the phone. He kept telling himself that it was for Damuron’s own good he not get involved in this mess, and he wished that somehow he was stronger. That he had more power. His finger hovered over Damuron’s name.

 

Alexei had listed him as ‘Raven’ and -- he could hear that blond speaking and decided that in that moment he was strong enough.

 

He didn’t want to do this all over again. He didn’t want to lose the only one who he felt this way to. He was running situations through his head as he knew if he kept calm he could easily figure something out. He had a few contacts on hand.

 

Emotions, however, always seem to have a different trigger then logical thinking. There are some things one cannot control themselves even if they try. He found that as his tendency was when he became very upset kicked in. His sight became blurry and a bit of his tears dropped onto his cellphone.

 

Luckily, the other man could not see, because of the distance, and Alexei looking down at his cellphone.

 

The door opened, and both men looked up to see Damuron, with someone that had short purple hair. The brunette had flowers in on arm and a grin on his face, until he saw who was in the room, and then he saw Alexei’s face. The white-haired man felt his stomach twist in a sense of humiliation, and he decided to look the other way quickly.

 

When he looked back, he saw that Damuron had dropped the roses and punched the politician hard in the face. “What else didja tell him, huh?! Answer me or else I’ll make sure when I’m done with ya nobody will be able ta recognize yer face from the pavement!!!”

 

The blond-haired man rose a hand to his bruised face as he rose up after being literally slugged, saying, “I’ll have you pay for this! I’m a big time politician. Besides--”

 

The purple haired man then interrupted, saying, “Zat is enough out of you. Zis man here has told me all about you. Vhat vhere you even thinking? Zat you could go around and do vhatever you vant and nobody vould notice? It just so happens zat you are my opponent in the next race for governor, or should I say...vere my opponent?”

 

“You got a lot of nerve, you pretty boy upstart!”

 

“Look vho’s talking. Nevermind zat. Vhat do you think you’re going to do about it?”

 

“I’ll kill you all! I’ll send my assassins after you and your friends!”

 

Alexei couldn’t help but give a comment himself.. “It sounds to me like someone needs to take out the trash. Or rather, put a tool back in its shed.”

 

Damuron nodded, moving the blond towards the open hospital window, with Yaegar assisting. The brunette asked coldly, “So, what was that ya were sayin’?”

 

Yaegar chirped in, saying holding out something that was a recording device (he used when the man was speaking earlier), “I zhink I heard a desperate plea for him to back out of ze race and give us all one nice happy apology zhilst begging for his life. That sounds good, ja?”

 

“NO YOU CAN’T -- ! I WILL DO ANYTHING!”

 

All three of them gave the politician a smile.

 

...

 

Finally, with that taken care of, Damuron saw to it that Alexei was properly discharged from the hospital and Yeager happily went his ways. The brunette showed the white-haired man a grin, saying, “Looks like everythin’ works out in the end, huh?”

 

Alexei then asked, “When you saw me like that, what did you think?”

 

Damuron had the perfect answer in mind as he leaned a bit forward so he was closer to Alexei’s height level, grinning as he said, “I thought ya needed a rose in yer hair to highlight that cute blush of yers.”

 

The brunette was so proud of himself for thinking that one up. Maybe he should win some kind of award. Then he hears Alexei scoff and suddenly he can’t see anything because the white haired man has put a hand on his face. “Aw, are ya coverin’ up yer pretty blush now?”

 

Damuron believed he heard the man laugh quietly. “How could you prove that if you can’t even see anything at all?”

 

The brown-haired college teacher-student grinned as he moved Alexei’s hand off of his face and saw the other man blushing just a little, before saying, “Oop, there it is!”

 

Alexei made a face at him and it was half-way between an unimpressed look as well as a scowl. Damuron then leaned in closer to rub his nose against the other male’s.

 

“Stop doing that.”

 

“Nahhhhh.”

 

Alexei blushes some more as he says shortly, trying not to smile, and moving his other hand to put on the brunette’s face, “You’re such a moron.”

 

Damuron moves his boyfriend’s hand with his other hand, just in time to see Alexei smiling.

 

 


End file.
